


Всё ради результата

by White_Kou



Series: Когда третий не лишний [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда у Нагисы появлялась очередная гениальная мысль, от него нужно было держаться подальше. Бежать сломя голову. Не оглядываясь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omi_the_Hutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/gifts).



> По мотивам CD драмы
> 
> Бета: Оми

— Раздевайся! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Нагиса.

— Что? Прямо сейчас?

Когда у Нагисы появлялась очередная гениальная мысль, от него нужно было держаться подальше. Бежать сломя голову. Не оглядываясь. 

В этот раз Рей не успел. Так и стоял с офигевшим лицом и переводил растерянный взгляд с Нагисы на семпаев, когда тот предложил побрить Рею пах: «Я видел по телевизору, что волосы на теле повышают сопротивление воды». 

Макото поддержал. Харука не имел ничего против. И вот теперь Рей стоял у шкафчиков в раздевалке, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Ну как это: раздеться и позволить кому-то побрить себя... там?

— Конечно! Сначала тебе нужно хорошенько распариться в душе! А потом... — Нагиса выудил из своего шкафчика ножницы. — Срезать волоски до минимальной длины.

Ножницы щёлкнули, кровожадно блеснув лезвиями. Рея прошиб холодный пот.

— Д-давай я сам, а?

— А ты справишься без очков?

Рей отлично справился бы без Нагисы: порылся бы в интернете, перечитал кучу статей, выбрал самый удобный для себя способ, заказал станки и крем для депиляции, а потом сам, дома, в знакомой и спокойной обстановке провёл бы эту интимную процедуру. Но Нагиса был рядом, у него горели глаза, а бежать домой за тридцать километров босиком и в плавках Рею не очень хотелось. Проще было согласиться. 

— Конечно, — он снял очки и забрал у Нагисы ножницы. — У меня же минус три, а не минус семь.

— Хорошо, Рей-чан. Ты иди, я потом принесу тебе станок и крем для бритья.

В душе он перепутал краны и окатил себя кипятком. Распарился, называется. И кто его вообще за язык тянул? 

— Посоветовался с семпаями, в надежде на дельный совет, — пробормотал Рей, почесав покрасневшие плечи, и отрегулировал воду.

Теперь можно было заняться стрижкой. Ножницы щёлкали, срезая жёсткие волоски и оставляя в паху неровные выстриженные полосы. Выглядело это отвратительно.

Рей провёл пальцами под мошонкой, вздохнул и, нагнувшись, принялся аккуратно выстригать и там.

— Ого! Рей-чан такой гибкий!

Ножницы дернулись и пребольно ущипнули кожу. 

— А-а-а! — заорал Рей, от злости отшвырнув их в сторону. Схватившись за яйца, он опёрся о стену и тихо поскуливал от бессильной ярости. 

— Рей-чан?

— Это ты во всём виноват! Я и сам мог побрить в таком месте, нечего мне помогать! — рявкнул он. 

Нагиса сидел рядом на корточках и смотрел глазами побитого котёнка.

— Рей-чан, но я же о тебе забочусь... Ты же вон только что сам порезался, хотя я предлагал...

— Да я!

Нагиса сделал обиженное лицо и отвёл взгляд.

— Да ты!

Капельки воды на его ресницах переливались в свете ламп, а мокрые волосы закручивались обворожительными кольцами.

Нет, с Нагисой решительно невозможно было спорить. 

— Ладно, — Рей потёр лоб. — Может, ты и прав. Извини, мне действительно нужна твоя помощь.

Нагиса воссиял. Прикрутил напор воды, сбегал за ножницами, помог Рею подняться и... попросил повернуться спиной.

— А это ещё зачем? — спросил Рей, запоздало осознав, что уже упирается ладонями в стену, а между ягодицами скользит палец.

— Ну-у, Рей-чан, — строгости в голосе Нагисы могли позавидовать даже учителя. — Ты здесь такой... пушистый.

Будь проклят тот день, когда он согласился вступить в секцию плаванья. И тот момент, когда заговорил с Нагисой в поезде. Если бы Рей знал, чем это всё обернется, избегал бы роковой встречи до самого выпуска. Так бы и прыгал с шестом в клубе лёгкой атлетики. Вот счастье-то было...

— Знаешь, Рей-чан, — Нагиса пошевелил пальцем, и Рей понял, что всё это время зажимал его между ягодиц. — Это всё ради улучшения твоего времени. Ты же хотел быть в идеальной форме, а сейчас вдруг стесняешься. Мы же парни! Сто раз видели друг друга голыми! — радостно воскликнул он и шлёпнул по мягкому месту так, что лязгнули зубы.

Рей обречённо вздохнул. Оно-то так, но контролировать собственное чувство стыда он ещё не научился.

Ножницы были холодными, а пальцы Нагисы — цепкими. Рей упирался лбом в запотевший кафель, стараясь не думать о заострённых лезвиях, которые щёлкали возле самых интимных мест. 

— Ну, вроде всё, — сказал Нагиса откуда-то снизу. 

Как оказалось, всё это время он сидел на корточках, едва не утыкаясь носом в задницу Рея. 

Щёки залило румянцем. Оставалось надеяться, что он не распространится дальше лица.

— Рей-чан, я говорил тебе распариться, а ты меня не послушал, — Нагиса снял душ с держателя и сунул в руки. — Поливай себя, а я за станком схожу.

Пока Нагисы не было, Рей украдкой погладил себя между ягодиц. Короткие волоски кололи подушечку пальца, но в остальном всё было нормально.

Вернувшись, Нагиса поставил на полку крем для бритья, а рядом примостил станок и какой-то тюбик.

— Увлажняющий крем с витамином Е, — заявил он и начал раздеваться.

Рей едва не выронил душ. Может, Нагиса тоже решил себя там... побрить?

Брить Нагисе было нечего. Или просто светлые волоски терялись на фоне кожи, а подходить ближе, чтобы разглядеть, Рей не стал.

— Распаривай кожу ещё десять минут. А я пока помоюсь, — голос Нагисы утонул в шуме воды.

Всё было как обычно. Ничего особенного. Даже спокойно. Нормально. Если не думать о том, что через несколько минут Нагиса будет утыкаться лицом Рею в пах и водить там острым бритвенным станком. Нет, станок был безопасным, но что-то... 

Сделав пару шагов, Рей потянулся за увлажняющим кремом и вчитался в этикетку. 

Увлажняющий крем не выглядел подозрительно.

Может, крем для бритья?

Тщательное изучение состава показало, с этим тоже всё было в порядке.

Так в чём же дело? Он закусил губу и уставился на Нагису.

Всё-таки интересно, как тот умудрялся быть таким красивым с таким маленьким телом? Сначала Рей не замечал, по достоинству оценивая только фигуру Макото-семпая и вольный стиль Харуки-семпая. Он привык, что в клубе лёгкой атлетики все были высокими и длинноногими, поэтому на первый взгляд Нагиса показался ему слишком мелким и невзрачным. Это уже потом удалось разглядеть, что тот пропорционально сложен и в меру накачан: не так, чтобы девчонки заглядывались, но достаточно, чтобы оценил опытный спортсмен. Гармонично — вот подходящее слово.

Мыльная пена скользила по спине Нагисы, собираясь на пояснице и стекая между ягодиц на внутреннюю сторону бёдер. Рею стало жарко, и он отвернулся: не хватало ещё, чтобы Нагиса заметил, как он пялится.

Окружающие не понимали тягу Рея к математическим расчётам и красоте. С последней было особенно сложно: в средней школе была невообразимо прекрасная учительница музыки, которая несколько раз вызывала его родителей в школу, жалуясь, что он раздевал её взглядом.

Ничего такого он, разумеется, не делал и о всяких пошлостях не думал. Просто любовался, затаив дыхание, рассматривая её правильные черты лица и фигуру.

Любовь к красоте определяла всю его жизнь и, в конце концов, руками Нагисы привела в секцию плаванья. А теперь ему приходится делать депиляцию паховой области, чтобы улучшить свои результаты. Вот тебе и причинно-следственные связи.

— Думай о результатах, — пробормотал Рей, проверяя, достаточно ли мягкой стала кожа.

И правда, чего он так распереживался? Нагиса сделает всё аккуратно и правильно, нужно только не думать, что товарищ по команде разводит пальцами твои ягодицы или трогает мошонку, пытаясь выбрить под ней.

— Ну? Начнем! — Нагиса обернул полотенце вокруг бёдер.

Рей выключил воду и вытерся насухо. И совсем пропустил момент, когда Нагиса, уже вооружившийся бритвенными принадлежностями, оказался рядом.

— Повернись спиной, пожалуйста, — попросил он.

Рей вздрогнул.

— Что? Сразу... там?

— Так мы точно ничего не пропустим.

Логика подсказывала, что начинать нужно было совсем не... сзади. Следовало бы нанести пену на небольшой участок кожи внизу живота, чтобы проверить, нет ли аллергической реакции, а потом сбривать сначала лобковые волосы.

Нагиса улыбнулся, и Рей передумал спорить. Какая, в конце концов, разница, где начинать брить?

Он прижался лбом к стене и как можно шире расставил ноги. Теперь главное — не дёргаться. Закрыть глаза и вычислять интегралы в уме, чтобы не замечать дыхание, которое щекотало кожу ягодиц. Разумеется, Нагисе проще делать это сидя на корточках, но... но, чёрт, как же всё это смущает!

Коротко шикнул баллончик, и между ягодиц полилась пена. Нагиса оттянул одну и быстро скользнул станком.

— Хм... Рей-чан, не мог бы ты немного прогнуться. А то я вот сюда не дотягиваюсь.

Палец потёр возле ануса. Рей сглотнул:

— А там тоже надо?

— Конечно! Мы же должны сделать тебя гладеньким!

Прогибаясь в пояснице, он старался не представлять себя со стороны: спина дугой, оттопыренная задница и... Нагиса совсем близко. Станок скользнул ещё раз и Рей с ужасом понял, что у него встаёт.

«Вот предатель!» — подумал он, увидев свой полуэрегированный член, который увеличивался с каждым движением бритвенного станка.

Нагиса тем временем спустился ниже.

— Рей-чан, не мог бы ты приподнять ногу?

Ну вообще замечательно! Рей послушно отвёл левую ногу в сторону и приподнял ладонью потяжелевшую мошонку. От прикосновения яйца приятно заныли, и член встал как... как встал бы у любого здорового подростка.

Станок мягко прошелся по пене, и в голове невольно возникла ассоциация с языком. Интересно, а если вот так лизнуть между ног, ощущения будут такими же?

Нагиса шумно вздохнул, и кожа на внутренней стороне бедёр покрылась мурашками. Думать о том, что сейчас придётся поворачиваться и прямо перед лицом Нагисы будет стояк, не хотелось. Хотелось побыть одному и сбросить напряжение.

— Эм... Нагиса-кун, может, мы продолжим позже?

— Почему, Рей-чан? Ты замёрз? Я уже закончил здесь.

Было слышно, что Нагиса поднялся и немного отошёл.

— Давай смоем и посмотрим, всё ли я сбрил.

Значит, он решил довести начатое до конца. Рей включил воду и, не поворачиваясь, смыл остатки пены и волосков.

— Хм... Тут чисто. Поворачивайся, Рей-чан.

Вот и пришел момент позора.

— Послушай, Нагиса-кун... Не подумай ничего такого...

— О-о! Да у тебя встал!

Вот зачем объявлять постыдные вещи таким радостным голосом?

— Ну, это нормальная здоровая реакция, не переживай, — Нагиса вцепился в предплечье и заставил развернуться.

Рей едва успел прикрыть пах руками.

— Ну-у! — Нагиса уже был на корточках. — Я всё равно вижу, что у тебя стоит, но если ты не уберёшь руки, я ничего не смогу сбрить. 

Рей зажмурился и помотал головой. Нет, это невозможно. Он голый и у него стоит, а рядом сидит одноклассник и пялится прямо туда. Так стыдно Рею ещё никогда не было.

— Ну-у, Рей-ча-ан! — захныкал Нагиса и, ткнувшись головой в живот, потёрся об него лбом.

Нет, Нагиса так часто делал, используя свои детские привычки как последний аргумент в споре. Но когда он вот так прижимался к спине, к плечу, к... — да к чему угодно, только не к голому животу! — это выглядело вполне мило и часто срабатывало. Но сейчас его лицо было прямо над членом, и по головке скользило горячее дыхание. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Или ткнуться Нагисе прямо в рот.

— Ладно! — Рей упёрся ему в плечи и отодвинул его как можно дальше. — Ты только... Не так близко...

Нагиса кивнул и подарил ещё одну сияющую улыбку. А потом прикрыл глаза и провёл языком по губам:

— Рей-чан, ты только не дёргайся, хорошо?

Рей сжал член в кулаке.

— Д-давай быстрее, а?

Нагиса хихикнул и нанёс пену на лобок.

— Тебе придётся отвести его в сторону, чтобы я смог как следует тебя выбрить.

Это было понятно. Главное, не забыться и не начать толкаться в собственный кулак. Станок лизнул кожу. Снизу вверх, против роста волос. Ничего такого, обычная процедура. Существуют ведь специальные салоны для интимной стрижки или эпиляции. Просто у него очень отзывчивое тело, такое бывает. Ну встал у него, подумаешь! И внимательный взгляд Нагисы его совсем не волнует. И пальцы, которые оттягивают кожицу на мошонке, а потом отводят то в одну, то в другую сторону, тоже совсем не волнуют. А дрожь по телу, потому что страшно. Ещё бы: острый предмет рядом с членом — любому было бы страшно!

Рей закусил губу и со вздохом стукнулся макушкой о стену. Чёрт, ну что Нагиса там так пристально рассматривает, едва не утыкаясь лицом? Рука, сжимающая член, стала совсем влажной. Рей присмотрелся и с ужасом понял: влага на пальцах — это не пот, а смазка, которая сочится с головки.

Он дёрнулся, пытаясь хоть немного увеличить дистанцию, и почувствовал обжигающую боль.

— Рей-чан! — воскликнул Нагиса и отбросил станок. 

Усевшись на пол, он убрал остатки пены полотенцем и натянул пальцами кожу на лобке.

— Нет, ну это ж надо было умудриться порезаться безопасной бритвой!

Дыхание пощекотало кожу, и стало совсем невыносимо.

— Ты не мог бы выйти... хотя бы на минутку? — взмолился Рей, чувствуя, как от возбуждения поджимаются ягодицы.

— Ну-у, Рей-чан, — Нагиса поднял свои невозможные глаза и погладил порез, немного надавливая. — Тебе же больно, да? 

Больно, конечно, было. Но кончить хотелось сильнее.

— Знаешь, Рей-чан, — Нагиса потёрся носом о голое бедро. — Мама всегда говорила, что если поцеловать — болеть сразу перестанет.

И он поцеловал. Прикоснулся губами, слизнул выступившую кровь. Заглянул в глаза и заставил разжать пальцы на члене. И медленно, не отрывая взгляда, вобрал головку между губ.

Рей подавился воздухом. И увидел, как Нагиса вбирает его член в рот. А потом между ними скользнул розовый язычок и лизнул. Основание сжала ладонь и медленно двинулась вверх, затем вниз, а за ней — влажные раскрасневшиеся губы.

В паху стало невыносимо сладко. Настолько, что Рей, кажется, забыл, как дышать. Так и стоял, не в силах пошевелиться, и мелко дрожал. 

— Рей-чан, уже не болит? — шёпотом спросил Нагиса и облизнулся, не переставая двигать рукой. 

Рей не сразу понял, о чём его спрашивают. Нагиса хмыкнул и снова взял в рот. Рей медленно выдохнул: так хорошо ему ещё никогда не было. Душевая перед глазами поплыла, а ноги стали совсем ватными. Нагиса выпустил член изо рта с влажным звуком и скользнул второй рукой ему между ног. Мышцы царапнул короткий ноготок, а через секунду Нагиса уже шевелил пальцем у него в заднице.

Так он и кончил: мелко дрожа от удовольствия и заливая спермой чужие ключицы и грудь.

Когда в голове немного прояснилось, Рей подумал, что кончать от того, что тебя потёрли «там», вообще-то очень стыдно. Он закрыл глаза и обессилено съехал по стене. А когда открыл, на лицо толчками лилось горячее и вязкое.

Нагиса упирался одной рукой в стену и тяжело дышал.

Рей рефлекторно провёл языком по губам — горьковатое.

— Прости, Рей-чан... Жаль, что на тебе не было очков, — прошептал Нагиса и, опустившись рядом, прижался губами ко рту Рея.

Поцелуй вышел... волнующим. А от мысли, что язык, который сейчас кружил у Рея во рту, несколько минут назад облизывал его член, на ногах поджимались пальцы. Оторвавшись, Нагиса вздохнул и положил голову Рею на плечо. Его волосы щекотали шею, но это не раздражало. Как и пальцы, скользящие по лицу и стирающие начавшую подсыхать сперму.

В паху засаднило. Рей зашипел и почесал кожу возле ранки, из которой сочилась сукровица. 

— Эх, Рей-чан, — выдохнул Нагиса. — Надо бы обработать ранку. И хотя бы на пару дней забыть о бассейне.

— Ага, — согласился Рей и смущённо потёр переносицу.

— А потом будут выходные... За пять дней они снова могут отрасти, — Нагиса ласково погладил Рея в паху. — Ты же позволишь мне помочь тебе, правда? 

Рей покраснел, но кивнул. Конечно, разрешит. Куда же он денется.


	2. Разделить на троих

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если бы у Рея поинтересовались, он бы сказал, что хочет оставить всё как есть. Но Нагиса уже загорелся идеей, так что отговаривать его не имело смысла. Можно было только выиграть для себя немного времени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Tsukiyinoonosan

У Рея была проблема — у него снова стоял.

Стоило оказаться в душе рядом с плещущимся Нагисой, как в паху сладко скручивалось напряжение. Интегралы и последовательность Фибоначчи оказывались бессильны перед примитивными физическими реакциями.

Рею казалось, что он сходит с ума. Плавки ничего не скрывали, поэтому он больше не мылся со всеми на улице после бассейна. Приходилось принимать душ перед тренировками, чтобы быстро передернуть, пока не появились семпаи. 

От Нагисы, конечно же, было не скрыться. Сложно скрыться от одноклассника, с которым ходишь в один клуб, ездишь в школу и обратно в одной электричке и которому помогаешь с уроками.

Семьдесят три процента времени Рея теперь принадлежало Нагисе. Чудовищно много, считал он. И невыносимо сладко.

Утром, в час пик, они стояли в душном вагоне, прижатые друг к другу безликой толпой, и Нагиса медленно гладил Рея по животу. Легонько, едва касаясь, но этого было достаточно, чтобы кровь вскипала от переизбытка окситоцина, дофамина, адреналина и прочих гормонов, названия которых тут же вылетали из головы.

«У тебя такое красивое тело, Рей-чан», — говорил он одними губами, а потом жмурился и крупно вздрагивал, когда колено Рея оказывалось у него между ног, а их тела притирались ближе. Ни с кем кроме Нагисы он не позволял себе целоваться перед занятиями. Они оба стали опаздывать на первые уроки. Немыслимо. 

Возмутительно.

Рей деловито поправлял очки, Нагиса блестел шальными глазами и приносил извинения.

Если бы они не обедали вместе с семпаями, то, скорее всего, целовались бы и во время длинной перемены. Занимаясь дома, большую часть времени они тоже целовались. Или... 

Жар жидким пламенем разливался по телу каждый раз, когда Рей вспоминал это «или». «Или» происходило, когда их родителей не было дома: Нагиса медленно расстёгивал на себе рубашку, жалуясь на жару, и заглядывал в глаза чистым, совершенно невинным взглядом.

Когда он проводил языком по губам, все мысли превращались в невнятный белый шум, и Рей приходил в себя уже на полу: мокрый, задыхающийся, с перепачканными спермой пальцами. 

На прошлой неделе Нагиса предложил сделать это по-настоящему. «По-настоящему» застопорилось, потому что они так и не решили, кто будет сверху. Рей попросил дать ему небольшой срок на теоретическую подготовку.

Подготовка вылилась в нескончаемый поток сознания, в котором мелькали гладкая задница Нагисы, припухшие губы Нагисы, небольшой член Нагисы...

Если бы у Рея поинтересовались, он бы сказал, что хочет оставить всё как есть. Но Нагиса уже загорелся идеей, так что отговаривать его не имело смысла. Можно было только выиграть для себя немного времени.

Выигранное время стремительно утекало, Рей мучился эрекцией, Нагиса становился всё нетерпеливее: ходил по пятам и только улыбался, когда видел, как у Рея встаёт под душем.

— Рей-чану так понравилось в тот раз? — он провёл по гладковыбритой коже в паху.

Рей отвёл взгляд:

— Скоро придут семпаи, давай после тренировки.

— Ну-у, Рей-чан, как же ты плавки наденешь?

— Как и все разы до этого! — огрызнулся он и сжал пальцами свой напряжённый член.

Если бы здесь не было Нагисы, он бы справился со всем быстрее. Но Нагиса был, жадно следил за каждым движением и усмехался, чуть прикусив нижнюю губу.

— Рей-чан, — он положил ладонь на ягодицу и легонько сжал, — давай я тебе помогу. Ртом... будет быстрее.

Рука на члене замерла. Глубокий вдох не помог успокоить колотящееся сердце.

— Знаешь, — Рей прислонился лбом к прохладному кафелю, — рядом с тобой я превращаюсь в животное. Ужасное, похотливое животное, которому хочется бесконечно спариваться.

Нагиса хмыкнул и скользнул рукой ниже, к мошонке.

— Может, это значит, что ты меня любишь? — сказал он низким, невозможно пошлым голосом, от которого по спине пробежали мурашки.

Рей вздрогнул:

— Не говори чепухи. Любовь — слишком иррациональное понятие для такого рационального человека как я. 

Нагиса склонил голову к плечу. Влажные пряди липли к шее сразу под ухом. Рей потянулся, чтобы убрать их языком. 

Это было так увлекательно: узнавать чувствительные места друг друга, экспериментировать. Нагиса млел и становился как податливый воск, если полизать его уши, мягко прикусить шею или легким движением провести пальцами вдоль позвоночника. Он кричал и елозил ногами, стоило Рею пососать его яички. Сам Рей сходил с ума, когда Нагиса гладил его живот и облизывал соски. И член, конечно же. Рот Нагисы стал для него настоящим фетишем.

— Рей-чан, — Нагиса мелко дрожал, подставляя чувствительную шею под поцелуи, — скоро придут Мако-чан и Хару-чан. Я управлюсь быстрее, чем твоя рука.

— А ты?

Мягкие ладони легли на грудь и заставили прислониться к стене.

— А я буду сосать тебе и одновременно дрочить себе. — Нагиса опустился на колени и лизнул покачивающийся ствол. — Мне нравится, когда ты смотришь на меня, Рей-чан. Ты же будешь смотреть?

Он обхватил член губами и медленно двинулся по нему, не разрывая зрительный контакт. В голове заискрило. Только Нагиса мог выглядеть таким пошлым и невинным одновременно. 

Рей вспомнил видео в интернете, на котором парня, подростка с виду, трахали трое взрослых мужчин. Рей тогда подумал, что Нагиса идеально вписался бы в эту роль. Он был бы даже лучше. От этой мысли неприятно засосало под ложечкой, и Рей тут же закрыл вкладку. На следующий день он ходил ужасно раздражённый и успокоился только вечером, когда во время занятий с Нагисой облапил его задницу и наставил засосов на бёдрах.

Нагиса был горячее всяких там порно-актеров и лучше всех видеороликов вместе взятых. Не то чтобы Рей видел так много, но ощущения во время мастурбации не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он испытывал рядом с Нагисой.

Внизу живота собралось вязкое, какое-то ленивое удовольствие, которое расползалось по бёдрам, приятно щекотало подошвы ног, отдавалось лёгким покалыванием где-то в затылке. Страх, что их могут застукать, выплеснулся в кровь адреналином, разогнал пульс, сделал кожу невыносимо чувствительной.

Нагиса медленно водил ртом, то заглатывая член почти до основания, то выпускал мокрую от слюны головку и облизывал её, поднимая потемневшие глаза.

Когда он, не отрывая взгляда, медленно вобрал член на всю длину, перед глазами всё поплыло. Вокруг головки ритмично сжимались стенки горла, будто Нагиса пытался сдержать рвотный рефлекс. Рей упёрся рукой ему в плечо и отстранил от себя.

— Оу! — прозвучало чьё-то удивлённое, и сердце ухнуло в пятки.

Рей сглотнул вязкую, больше похожую на тугой комок, слюну. Самым сложным было заставить себя повернуть голову. И не краснеть. 

— Кисуми! — радостно воскликнул Нагиса.

В дверях душевой стоял незнакомый парень в школьной форме.

«Не из Иватоби», — понял Рей и попытался взять себя в руки. Он лихорадочно вспоминал, где полотенце. Нужно прикрыться, нужно... точно, свести всё к глупой, несмешной шутке.

— Я не хотел вам мешать, — нервно усмехнулся Кисуми.

Его взгляд скользнул по их влажным телам, буквально ощупывая каждый миллиметр. Рею стало не по себе: захотелось провалиться сквозь землю и желательно прихватить Нагису с собой.

— Я искал Макото и...

— Мако-чан и Хару-чан скоро придут.

Нагиса, ничуть не смущаясь, поднялся.

— Как у тебя дела?

Рей мысленно застонал и стукнулся затылком о кафель. Нет, это невозможно. Нельзя же быть настолько непосредственным!

Кисуми, кажется, подумал точно так же.

— О, у меня всё отлично! — нервно рассмеялся он, чуть помялся и оглянулся на раздевалку.

Потом, когда Рей будет вспоминать эту ситуацию, он подумает, что, приди Макото или Харука в тот момент, всё сложилось бы иначе. Но никто не появился, а Кисуми, бросив сумку куда-то на скамейку, прошёл в душевую и запер дверь на защёлку.

— Здорово, — сказал Нагиса и, опустив глаза, провёл пальцем по ставшему мягким члену Рея. — А я тут Рей-чану помогаю... Ну, знаешь, плавки и холодная вода.

— Неудобно, — согласился Кисуми и в два шага оказался рядом.

«А он высокий», — отметил Рей, когда тот наклонился к Нагисе.

«И волосы очень мягкие», — промелькнула мысль, когда Кисуми высунул язык едва ли не на всю длину. Нагиса потянулся и обхватил его зубами. А потом, шумно выдохнув через нос, вобрал в рот.

Рей мог только наблюдать, как они целовались: совершенно незнакомый парень из другой школы и Нагиса... Его Нагиса поглаживал пальцами чужие соски сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки и постанывал от удовольствия.

— Эй! — Рей потянулся к лицу, забыв, что на нём нет очков.

— Мммм, — вырвалось у Нагисы, когда Кисуми опустил руку вниз.

Это уже было слишком.

— Я сказал, эй! — возмутился Рей и, вцепившись пальцами в плечо Кисуми, потянул его прочь от Нагисы.— Потрудись объяснить, что здесь происходит! 

— Ах, я не думал, что между вами такие отношения,— улыбнулся Кисуми, прикусив губу. 

Нагиса хихикнул:

— Рей-чан, ты ревнуешь?

— Разумеется, нет!

Разумеется, Рей ревновал. Если ревностью можно назвать ту волну негодования, от которой внутри всё словно покрылось льдом. Как будто кто-то без спроса взял твою вещь и нагло начал пользоваться ею прямо у тебя на глазах. Ручку или... полотенце. Очень личную вещь, которая может принадлежать только ему одному.

— Кису-чан пришел помочь нам, — Нагиса широко распахнул свои невозможные глаза и притёрся к Рею поближе.

На самом деле никакая помощь уже не требовалась. Внезапное появление Кисуми и его поцелуй с Нагисой отбили всякое желание продолжать. Логичнее всего было бы уйти и начать разминку перед тренировкой, но пока Рей колебался, рука Кисуми обвилась вокруг талии, а Нагиса снова оказался на коленях и трогал языком мягкий член.

— Какой красивый... — выдохнул Кисуми. От его слов по внутренней стороне бедра побежали мурашки.

— Н-нагиса-кун, да... Он...

Пальцы поглаживали бок, ласкали чувствительную кожу на ребрах. Это было бы щекотно, если бы не рост Кисуми и язык Нагисы, который влажно прошёлся по мошонке.

— Я про твой член, — тихо рассмеялся Кисуми и лизнул в шею.

Таких комплиментов Рею ещё не делали. Он шумно сглотнул, глядя, как Нагиса ласкает его член, а тот твердеет с каждым движением.

Кисуми прикусил мочку уха и потёр пальцами сосок.

— Рей-чану нравится вот так, — Нагиса на секунду оторвался от своего занятия и провёл ладонью по животу Рея.

— Так? — Кисуми нежно мазнул пальцами, а затем медленно провёл короткими ногтями.

Рея как подбросило:

— Н-нагиса-кун, Кисуми-сан, не...

— Ш-ш-ш.— На губы лёг палец Кисуми. — Я только немного помогу Нагисе, у вас же скоро тренировка, да?

— А... да... — Рей заморгал, видя, как лицо Кисуми становится всё ближе и ближе. 

Когда рта коснулись его губы, Нагиса вобрал член особенно глубоко и начал шумно сосать. Это было гораздо круче, чем все предыдущие разы. 

Рот Нагисы, рот Кисуми, их языки, их пальцы, царапающие слишком чувствительную кожу на животе. Глубокие бесстыдные поцелуи и пошлые влажные звуки, которые только усиливались, отражаясь от бледного кафеля душевой.

У Кисуми очень сильные руки, отметил Рей. Мягкие волосы, на ощупь их можно было бы перепутать с нежными прядями Нагисы. А губы хоть и полные, но более жёсткие и напористые. Во время поцелуев с Нагисой они менялись, исследуя рот друг друга, а Кисуми не оставлял ни одного шанса перехватить инициативу. Да и какая тут инициатива, когда вокруг члена сокращаются горячие стенки горла Нагисы, а язык Кисуми трётся кончиком о слишком чувствительное нёбо?

Рей низко застонал, чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги.

— Здорово, — шепнул Кисуми, разорвав поцелуй.

Он посмотрел Рею в глаза и, улыбаясь, лизнул кончик носа. А потом запустил пальцы Нагисе в волосы и заставил посмотреть на себя.

— Открой рот, — хрипло попросил он.

Нагиса послушался, дразня кончиком языка головку члена. Немыслимо развязно.

— Ближе, — пальцы Кисуми вцепились сильнее и заставили Нагису придвинуться.

Сердце колотились в груди как ненормальное. Рей сделал глубокий вдох, но от возбуждения свело даже губы. Нагиса медленно насаживался ртом на его член, шумно дыша через нос. Ствол погружался в горячее, влажное, непередаваемо сладкое. 

— Не дёргайся, — скомандовал Кисуми, когда Рей крупно задрожал.

Его пальцы крепко держали голову Нагисы, и в этом уже не было нежности. 

— Дыши через нос. Медленно.

Нос Нагисы уткнулся Рею в живот, а вокруг члена судорожно сжимались стенки горла.

«Его же сейчас вырвет», — запаниковал Рей, когда Нагиса сглотнул и закашлялся.

Рука Кисуми тут же исчезла.

— Рей-чан, тебе понравилось?

Рею больше понравилось бы, если бы ему позволили, наконец, кончить. Он кивнул, но этого, кажется, никто не заметил: Кисуми уже сидел на корточках возле Нагисы, и они целовались, суя языки друг другу в рот.

— Нам пора заканчивать, — пробормотал Нагиса.

— Точно, я же хотел помочь, — согласился Кисуми и, поцеловав Нагису в уголок рта, принялся вылизывать член Рея.

Они снова целовались, по очереди брали его член в рот, облизывали — совершенно голый и дико возбуждённый Нагиса и полностью одетый Кисуми, стоящий коленями на мокром кафеле. Кисуми, сквозь намокшую рубашку которого просвечивалитёмные затвердевшие соски. Кисуми, который дрочил Нагисе правой рукой, а левой поглаживал член Рея. Кисуми, который тихо рассмеялся, когда Рей задохнулся в оргазме и вцепился пальцами ему в волосы, кончая прямо на лицо.

Рей со стоном стёк на пол и опёрся на руки. Вряд ли он сможет плавать после такого. Уши заложило, будто он без подготовки нырнул на самую глубину. Он даже не услышал, что Кисуми сказал Нагисе. Только увидел, как тот смеётся, а потом слизывает капли спермы с его лица. И как кончает, вцепившись пальцами в плечи Кисуми и заливая его кулак.

Голоса из раздевалки показались слишком далекими и нереальными. Кисуми спохватился, быстро вымыл руки, привел себя в порядок, и, подмигнув Рею, вышел из душа.

— Тебе понравилось, Рей-чан?— Нагиса заглянул ему в глаза. Кажется, оргазм измотал его не так сильно.

Рей смог только кивнуть. Глаза слипались, хотелось уснуть прямо здесь. И плевать, что он может простыть и заболеть.

— Я попросил Кису-чана научить меня делать глубокий минет. Здорово, да?

Рей вздохнул и притянул Нагису к себе. Потом, когда он придёт в себя, постарается как-нибудь донести мысль, что считает привлечение третьего лица нерациональным. 

— Ты был так возбужден, Рей-чан... — Нагиса легонько чмокнул его в шею. — Если хочешь, я попрошу Кису-чана показать нам ещёкое-что. Он многое умеет.

В этом Рей не сомневался.

Пошатываясь, он медленно поднялся и включил воду. Контрастный душ немного привел в чувство, хотя колени всётак же подгибались. Одно хорошо:после такого сильного оргазма у него точно не встанет ни на тренировке, ни после неё. Сегодня он сможет спокойно помыться с семпаями и не краснеть из-за своих неконтролируемых физических реакций.

Выключив воду, Рей обмотался полотенцем вокруг бёдер. Плещущийся под тёплыми струями Нагиса выглядел... посвежевшим.

Рей с удовольствием обнял бы его и поцеловал ещё раз. Не так, чтобы пальцы на ногах поджимались от возбуждения, а медленно, мягко. Чтобы просто понежиться и растянуть удовольствие. Он уже почти окликнул Нагису, когда в душ зашёл хмурый Харука.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался Рей, немного стушевавшись.

Харука что-то неразборчиво буркнул и встал под душ.

— У Харуки-семпая что-то случилось? — тихонько поинтересовался Рей у Нагисы, когда они оказались в раздевалке.

— Кто знает, — пожал плечами тот и, шустро натянув гидрошорты, понёсся в бассейн.

Рей пошёл следом. У бассейна болтали Макото и Кисуми. Оба непосредственные и улыбающиеся... Будто Кисуми только что и не брал член Рея в рот и не доводил Нагису рукой. Его рубашка, мокрая в некоторых местах, просвечивала, ничуть не скрывая затвердевших сосков, хотя брюки были в порядке. Неужели Кисуми проделал с ними такое и ничуть не возбудился?

— Мм, Рей-чан так разглядывает Кису-чана, что я начинаю ревновать, — тихонько прохныкал Нагиса, но улыбнулся и шаловливо подмигнул, когда Рей перевёл на него удивлённый взгляд.

— Ой, у тебя что-то... — воскликнул Макото и попытался вытереть что-то у Кисуми с лица.

Нагиса прыснул.

— Ох, это я...

— Кису-чан ел мороженку и чуток поделился со мной, — помахал Нагиса рукой.

Рей почувствовал, как к лицу приливает краска.

— Ага, — кивнул Кисуми и, лизнув палец, стёр с лица уже подсохшую сперму. — Такой мороженкой грех не поделиться с друзьями.

Что-то подсказывало Рею, что они видятся не в последний раз.


End file.
